1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to signal transmission systems, and particularly to a signal transmission apparatus used in a signal receiver or a signal transceiver of a wireless transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless transmission is widely used in communications and networks. Consequently, electronic devices can be moved freely without limitations of wires when transmitting signals. In a wireless transmission system, a signal for transmission is modulated by a high frequency carrier in a signal transceiver, to generate a radio frequency signal. The radio frequency signal is transmitted to a signal receiver via air, and is demodulated into the signal for transmission in the signal receiver. Bad signal quality may be induced if signal transmission paths of the radio frequency signal in the signal transceiver and the signal receiver are improperly designed.